


He's Mine!

by Marsetta



Series: Choose Your Own Characters. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: choose your own characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dare she flirt with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, more Gah and Jee.
> 
> And Conflict! Also slight language. I tried to make it more child friendly though.
> 
> #6. (plot) Making an enemy
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> Enjoy!

That Tramp! He's mine! Why is she flirting with him? And so obviously? She should know that he and I are together. He took me to lunch just last Saturday.

"Hey!" I called to her after he left.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a drawl, I really hated her. That stupid smirk in place on her face made me want to punch her.

"Why are you flirting with my bo- er, with him?" I ask angrily. She had the gall to laugh, at me!

"You? Sweety, he doesn't want you. You are, so plain and kinda blah looking." She stated before chuckling.

"I'll see you later honey." The girl had the nerve to walk off. Oh hell naw. She is now on the top of the list.

**Author's Note:**

> Soap. This was conflict. Let's call her, Blah, because she's a jerk.
> 
> Mars


End file.
